List of SUPERCAST! Characters
A list of characters appearing in The Creature Hub series SUPERCAST! Main Characters The Bowdrie Brothers Main Article: The Bowdrie Brothers First Appearance: Episode 1: "Beginnings" Potrayed by: ''James Wilson and Aleks Marchant Chip and Marshal Bowdrie are two odd brothers, who went on a quest to be "Supercasters" after being yelled at by their father. Papa Bowdrie ''First Appearance: Episode 1: "Beginnings" Portrayed by: ''Sp00nerism Papa Bowdrie is Chip and Marshal's father. He is a raging alcoholic who constantly swears at the two. He got mad at them for being fired again, and thus they went on their quest to supercast. He is also Uncle Tommy's brother. Other Characters Producer ''First Appearance: S1 Episode 3: "Under Construction" Potrayed by: Jordan Matthewson The producer, or the manager of the boss, is a tall man who wears a business suit with very light blonde hair. He told Chip and Marshal that the boss wanted to see them. Because the boys wasted money, went over budget, and burned down the set, he fired the brothers and shot Marshal at the end of episode 4. The Boss First Appearance: S1 Episode 4: "Over Budget" Potrayed by: Roman Not much is known about the boss other than the fact that he is loud. He warned the boys that they were over budget. He was portrayed by Make-A-Wish-Foundation patient Roman, whose wish was to meet the Creatures. J.R. First Appearance: S1 Episode 4: "Over Budget" Potrayed by: Daniel Gidlow The retired former WWE commentator from Austin, Texas who likes to drink and owns 5 restaurants in Austin, as well as being known for his BBQ Sauce. He was a reporter for Chip and Marshal in their comic-con supercast. Hispanic Tribe Leader First Appearance: S1 Episode 5: "Public Access" Portrayed by: Edwin Cardona, Jr. The Hispanic tribe leader (his real name was never revealed) was a Hispanic man who was dressed like a cholo. Marshal called him Native American, although he was Hispanic. He speaks in English and Spanish, and is fluent in both. In the season 1 finale he was the director of Public Access Television, a poor quality network that Chip and Marshal supercasted some Minecraft footage. In the end when Marshal had a meltdown about not getting a cigarette lighter, he swore at the brothers and got in a fight with Marshal. In the end, Marshal stabbed him with a screwdriver. Jorge First Appearance: S1 Episode 5: "Public Access" Portrayed by: Jordan Matthewson Jorge is a Slovakian (despite his Hispanic name) microphone operator who was told to not speak English or Spanish, but said one English phrase to the boys. Off-Screen Characters Mama Bowdrie The mother to Chip and Marshal, and the husband to Papa Bowdrie. She was revealed to have existed in Episode 1. The Producer Potrayed by: Danz Played by Danz, in episode 2 he сonvinced Marshal to keep commentating the game. Later, he called the duo to say the Boss wants to see them. The Operator Potrayed by: Kootra Played by Kootra, can be heard screaming and laughing аt the background in ep. 2 Category:Characters Category:SUPERCAST! Category:List